


Colors

by sparksfly0033



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Javier Fernandez - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly0033/pseuds/sparksfly0033
Summary: "They looked like orbs.."Placed under the light of the sunrise, reflecting the orange...brownish metaphor of endings but they're not gloomy."No.."His eyes looked more firery, fierce and ever ready.





	1. Brown

**Author's Note:**

> 11:40 p.m mood  
> Sorry the summary sounded really clichè but I'm finally putting this out.  
> Please excuse the typo and all, I'll be checking this tomorrow.  
> I hope you guys like it and I'll update this as soon as I can.

 Javier never finds his self keen nor observant. He never pay attention to change or even care about difference. He is that one guy that never pays attention to his surroundings and just keep going with his own phase.

He isn't fond of colors. They make him dizzy but he admits, he like them. More blue, yellow and red than black and white. He thinks it suits his personality the best.

Javier never consider his self concious. Even Brian's new carpet or his sister's new hair cut didn't caught his attention. He never pays attention... not until his eyes met his.

"Brown.." he mumbles under his breathe as he caught a glimpse of a lean figure gliding the newly polish ice in light speed.

"His eyes, they're brown.

And Javier was sure, as the cold air passed his face, he was left speechless.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier missed the blue muffler sitting on the usually empty bench across his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:00 A.M mood.
> 
> Hello, an update is up. Btw, thank you for those who send in kudos for this fic. hope you'll like this update too :D

"Blue..." Javier mumbles as he stir awake from his sleep catching a glimpse of the blue sky unraveling outside his windows. He then looks at the watch beside hi bed and reads 6:34. He need to be at the club by 8 and by the looks of it he isn't going to be on time, again.

His mind was till floating when flashes of Brian's faces came across his eyes. With a sudden urge of haste, Javier is now filling the tub with warm water before pouring his favorite mint body wash.

He eyes the light blue fluid that i enveloping him with warm touches. The Spanish skater took a sigh of relief as he felt his nerves relax under the warm water. He glance at his phone placed at the nearby sink seeing the clock tick to 7:10. 

"Brian's going to be angry, again."

Javier is now waiting for the bus. 7:45 on his watch, still 30 minutes away from the club, he mentally prepares his self for his coaches's lectures. The 2-time olympic medalist coach required him to be at the club earlier than usual for an  _important_ reason. Javier wasn't fond of anything like that specially those who go against his usual routine. The wind is still cold ad Javier closes his eyes feeling the cool air hit his skin like a new winter air coming from elsewhere.

Finally, the Spanish skater is walking his way the club's locker room where he dumped his bag before plopping down a nearby bench to wear hi skates. Javier roam his eyes around the silent space, eyeing some dangling towel on the locker across him. Sensing the clock ticking beyond 8:00, he speeds up and walked out the locker.

The silence remained as the locker door was closed, a blue muffler left unnoticed. 

"There you are." Brina, clearly not amused about Javier attitude calls as he saw the skater walked out the locker room.

"Overslept." Javier briefly reasoned knowing his coach already have the gilts of it. Brian gave another stern look before sighing in defeat.

"What can I do to you?" He then hears his coach whisper before he turns around and started looking around the rink. The huge ice is still barely empty with only five skater going back and forth the newly polish ice. Javier took off his guards seeing how hi coach is too focus on something else. The skater started gliding the surface feeling the familiar bliss of newly polish ice under his blades.

"Feels good.." he mumbles as he glide four strokes forward before stopping as his eyes caught something.

Like a blue blur passing him in light speed, Javier locked eyes with an unfamiliar face. His eyes stayed on the back of the lean figure he swear he never saw before as his coach approach him from behind.

"Thats, Yuzuru Hanyu." he hears Brian said.

"Yuzuru?" he asked.

"Yes, your new training mate."

Javier feels his world shake a little, feeling the ice underneath his blades shake for a brief moment then become still again while his eyes never left Yuzuru.

"Blue..." he whispers under his breath as he analyze the Under Armour training gear the younger skater was in.

Brians call Yuzuru this time and the Japanese skater oblige in haste. A couple of strokes and Yuzuru is in front of them. The younger skater smiled shyly before introducing his seal with small bow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuzuru Hanyu." accent thick and evident, the words passed Javier's ears and he swears it never left. Javier's mind process the words, the sound and everything all too slow that his response came a little late than normal. 

"Ja-jaivier Fernandez, nice to meet you too."

Amuse of how overwhelm Javier was  Brian pulled Yuzuru with him to his office to discuss personal matters leaving Javier in his own bubble.

_Blue..._

The color passed in front of his eye in a blur line as his head turned towards the locker.

_Like a new winter coming from else where..._


End file.
